electronictechnologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Peach
Peach is Nokia's happy-go-lucky and straight forward cousin. She travels around a lot but lately,has settled down together with Nokia and Lyanne. Her best friend is a 'cat' whom she carries around almost all the time and calls Apricot. Appearance Peach has long flowing white hair that reaches her knees with two 'antennae-like' strands of hair that stick out on her head and milky white skin. She has the same greenish-blue eyes as her cousins,Nokia,Reisyia and Excelsiar. Her hairstyle often changes,along with her hairclips(which are usually cartoon cats). She is also usually described as a hidden beauty because of the fact she is beautiful but always makes weird faces. She is always seen smiling lazily. It is also hinted that she is flat-chested. Also,Peach always has a lot of plasters stuck all around on both her hands.Underneath it though,there aren't any scars or visible wounds. She says that it's just there to remind her of how much her life hurt before she took any action. Personality Contrast to her strange behaviour, Peach has a love for branded women's items such as handbags,shoes,and makeup,though she doesn't actually own anything branded herself. Other than that,she also very much loves cats. The reason is because cats were her only companions in her earlier days,resulting in her having a very soft spot for them. Peach has a very easy going personality. She is very straightforward and not much bothers her. She is rather socially awkward and likes to make strange jokes.Also,at times she can be really lazy and just lie down on the floor for a whole straight day. The complete opposite of Nokia,she has too much self confidence,and sometimes pushes herself to the limit too much. A very bad trait she has is saying and doing things without caring about other people's feelings. However, this trait of hers softens after she realizes she likes Perry. Her good trait though,is offering help to those in need without expecting anything from them. Peach is also very talented and can d o just about anything she sets her mind to.Let it be cooking,playing a musical instrument,sports, or even her studies. However,her supreme laziness pulls her down from all her advantages. Her phobia is later revealed to be lightning,where she will hide underneath anything she can find,usually a blanket,block her ears with pillows and be very weak and quiet. This is the result of a childhood trauma. Background Relationships Lyanne Lyanne is Peach's master. Peach knew Lyanne before Nokia became one of Lyanne's Reins. They met when Lyanne was still a grade schooler,and without even knowing it,started to become really close friends. Since Peach was constantly moving to different places,she never really became Lyanne's official Rein until she settled down with Lyanne and Nokia. Perry She first meets Perry when Nokia introduces her to him. From then on,she would often join them in fooling around. She started taking an interest in him as he shares the same name as Perry The Platypus from Phineas and Ferb,whom she admires very much. Later, she takes a liking to him because of his kind and unique personality,especially when he one day came to visit her during a storm and hugged her when she was alone at home. Peach finally realizes she likes him when Perry goes back to Eden,and later somehow managed to convince Paul to let her see him there. Nokia Her cousin. Her mother is related to his mother. They were very close as kids and remained that way until they were adults. Although they are cousins,they're often mistaken as brother and sister because of their strong bond. As kids,Peach was always Nokia's boss and she would always encourage him to come out of his shell and be the best he can be. Reisyia Her older cousin. Though they were around each other during their childhood,they never actually interacted with each other much due to different interests. As adults,they only have an acquaintance-like relationship. Henx Henx is one of Peach's close friends. Although he is younger than her,he is like an elder brother to her. Though they appear to fight a lot, they really love each other like real siblings. Apricot Peach's closest friend and partner-in-crime. Though they are incredibly close,they do not have a romantic relationship with each other. Apricot only turns to his human form upon Peach's request. They are almost always seen together,as they share a very strong mental bond. They also have the specialty of communicating with each other no matter how far the other is. Quotes *''"If I ever get married,I'd want to get married to someone cool like Perry the Platypus!"'' *"Shush!!I'm busy not listening to you!!" *''"I can't...stand the lightning...."'' Trivia *Peach likes to use anime,cartoon,and movie references. *She seems to idolize Perry the Platypus.